Antarctic Food Company
is the main food producer for the USA. They are the manfacturer of Puffle Os and coffee beans. History Founded on 2005, this company was made to improve the living of famine in Eastshield and other states in the USA. They finally made it and started selling coffee beans imported in summer and kept in USA during winter. As the profits grow higher, they also made, from the fruit of the quite common O-Berry Plant, what we call "Puffle-Os" to improve the living of puffles too. Then, they started making other items, from packets of imported rice to "edible snow". In 2006, they had a crisis. Their coffee beans were found to contain the harmful diesease Fat. They recalled all products to find one twentith found with Fat. It was due to the workers who manafactured it, putting too much ingredients in the coffee. They renewed their product into "Natrual Coffee Beans". They also started the making of sugar and taken over the "Coffee Shop". In 2007, they introduced the subisdary of having "Fresh Pizza". It creates pizza and was headquarted in Pengyboo Island. However, the buissness was taken over by Pizza 7. They also expended onto selling bread, fish and much more to make a penguin's live better. This year, they created a subisidary, New Fresh Pizzas. It was quite small. Very small. They only have three branches. One was located in South Pole City. The second was in Bezul City. The very last one was at Pengolia. These were the locations of it. Farms and Plantations Add some! Remember, some plants (like coffee and rice) grow in specific climates and may need special care to grow, so research the actual plant before putting up a plantation. Sub-Antarctic Islands Dessert Island *Dessert Plantation (near Chocolate Waterfall Sherby Hoodwounds *Sherby Hoodwounds Importing Plantation (at the beach area) Trans-Antarctica Fruit Island * Fruit Plantation- they built this in order to achieve fruits for the USA. 90-150 (mainland) * Rice Plantation 1 (on the side of a large mountain) Weddell Seal Island *Weddell Fishing Village is the main supplier of fish. Products Natrual Fresh Coffee *Natrual Fresh Coffee *Natrual Fresh Coffee 3 in 1 Pack *Natrual Fresh Coffee Full Pack Former Product *Imported Fresh Coffee- It was found to be contaminated with Fat but could only reach to second level as it has cure specialistings. It was changed to "New Imported Fresh Coffee" and merged with "Antarctic Fresh Coffee" to make "Natrual Fresh Coffee *Antarctic Fresh Coffee-They were not as tasty, so buissness was not good. They merged to form the currrent "Natrual Fresh Coffee" Puffle O's *Puffle O's Pack Future Product *Puffle O's Strawberry- With a new strawberry taste imported from Dessert Island, this tastes better than ever! More fun for more puffles! Former Product *Puffle O's Packet- Sold in packets, but too small. Now in packages! Antarctic Sugar *Antarctic Sugar *Antarctic Black Sugar *SuGaR 4 Str00dels- This is a type of device created by Str00del Foods and sold to this company for selling. Now, any penguin could eat it. Fish from Sea!!! *Tiny Fish- These are small grey fish which are very common in USA. *Fluffy- These are the natrual orange fish found on the shores of Club Penguin Island. *Black Fluffy- Found further down to Ross Island, these are very hard to get. *Mullet- The largest fish in the world!!! Actually USA, so that feeling is very expensive. *Weddell Fish- Really Blue Fish, these are caught by Weddell Seals. Since Weddell Seals catch the best fish, it's very expensive. S. N. O. W. *S. N. O. W.- Edible snow. Plain and white. *Strawberry Snow- Edible snow. Strawberry taste. Rice from Ross *5kg White Rice-Specially imported from Sherby Hoodwounds, these are special and eaten at some places. *10kg White Rice *5kg Brown Rice *10kg Brown Rice FRUITY *Strawberry FRUITTY-Specially imported from Fruit Island, this is the first fruit item ever. Notable Consumers Add yourself here if you consume any of these products. Write your name and then the brand (black words) and the product. * Diana111-- Natrual Coffee Beans-- Normal * Happyface-- Mullets * Alex12345a-- Coffee Beans and Rice Trivia See Also * New Fresh Pizzas * USA Category:Items Category:Companies